


Demonic

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abandonment, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Depression, Flashbacks, Gabriel and Magnus Bane's bromance, Gabriel is an angel with a plan (TM), Insecurity, Insults, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Terrible Life, Swearing, Violence, not Dean Winchester friendly at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: "There's no denying it, Sam. You're nothing but a demon.""Dean, please, don-""Nothing. But. A. Demon."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Sam starts displaying strange symptoms, Dean abandons him in Brooklyn after a hunt for a vengeful spirit. Scared and alone, Sam is left to wander the city streets. Then, he finds another world - A world deeper and more complicated than the one he's already immersed in. The Shadow World.(UNLIKELY TO BE CONTINUED.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story!
> 
> From the SPN side of things, this fic is set in an AU version of Season 8 where Sam and Dean decide that it's too risky to close the gates of Hell. This has no real place on the Shadowhunters timeline, but it's set in a modern-day era.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and please put constructive feedback in the comments! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins when Sam and Dean discover something about Sam that they never knew.

The flames of the fire that danced over the bones crackled and popped calmly, bathing Sam and Dean in a glowing light. The brothers simply stood there, unmoving. Unspeaking. Watching as the fire settled over the skeleton lying in the deep grave, working on killing all life in the vengeful spirit tied to the bones. The Winchesters had been working on tracking down the grave of a vengeful spirit for a few days now, which made the final salt-and-burn rather satisfying.

"Sam?" Dean's voice broke the silence, jolting Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How's that eye disease going?"

Ah, that. Something rather odd had been happening recently - A lavender-purple tinge had been spreading across both of Sam's eyes, starting in the far corner of his left eye, and gradually starting to spread, bathing the irises in a deep purple hue. They'd originally assumed that it was some sort of disease, but after several doctors ("WebMD is not a doctor, Dean!") had said that they could find nothing wrong, Sam had started to grow wary.

"You know Dean, I don't think that it is an eye disease," Sam replied to his brother, turning himself to face Dean. "It's not sore, it doesn't itch - There are no signs of disease."

"Well, the fire has burned through now. Let's get back to the motel room and do some research. Maybe Cas'll know something."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam yawned, desperately trying to focus on the shapeshifter lore book in his hands. He and Dean had been doing research well into the night after they'd returned from the salt-and-burn at dusk. Wendigo transformations, angel possession, a byproduct of drinking demon blood - They'd tried everything, but nothing had come up. Currently, he was looking into the possibility of becoming a shapeshifter, whilst Dean was researching contact with vengeful spirits.

"You tired, Dean?" He asked, looking up.

"A bit," Dean replied. His brother's voice was drowsy, but not exhausted, like Sam.

The echo of wings flapping broke both Winchesters out of research mode as Castiel landed in the room. Sam looked over his shoulder as Dean got up, walking over to Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, grinning. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied, looking at Dean curiously.

"Y'see, Sam's got a thing going on here. Purple eyes. Like, a really weird lavender-purple. We wondered if you'd know anything about it?"

Castiel paused for a moment, before pronouncing a single word, long and careful. "Warlock."

"War-what-now?" Dean asked, after a moment's hesitation.

"Warlock. A half-demon. Lilith's children. Usually born from intercourse between a human and their partner when possessed by-"

"Okay, okay, we get it. But you see, John wasn't possessed by a demon when I was little. So how could he be a warlock?"

"It could be Azazel's blood. He did ingest it at a young age."

Sam was completely stunned. A warlock? A half-demon? That was impossible! Even if it wasn't, how could he keep on being a hunter? The thought of being one of the very things that he and his brother hunted made his stomach turn.

"I'll give you a book of lore on them," Castiel continued.

"Okay," Dean said, his voice final. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the Hell, Sam!?"

Dean's voice rang out through the motel room, making Sam cringe. Castiel had been right. Sam was a warlock. A half-demon. Lilith's child. A being of evil - At least, in Dean's eyes.

"How could you do this? You knew, didn't you? You knew that you were this thing, and you never told me. You never looked for a cure. You never lifted a finger to fix this."

"Dean, I never-"

"I'm gonna break your jaw if you don't stop talking!"

Sam cringed again, lifting one arm to protect himself. Dean was pacing on the other side of the room, Ruby's knife clenched firmly in one hand. The demon blade looked more threatening now.

Suddenly, Dean marched across the room, grasping Sam's arm tightly - In the same hand Ruby's knife was held in. The blade cut into Sam's skin, making Sam hiss in pain. A hard punch to the head reminded Sam not to make another sound. Dean dragged Sam over to the door of the motel room, ripping it open, and pushing Sam out. 

"Don't come back. If I ever see you again, you're dead."

The door slammed. Sam turned around, shivering. It was the start of January, and mildly snowing. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know what being a warlock meant, or how to fix it. How to fix himself. So, he did the only thing that he could do. Sam started to trudge through the rapidly piling up snow, curling both arms around his torso.

He was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Closer than either of the brothers would think, Azazel appeared outside the New York Institute.


	2. An Attack, And Four Saviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as four strangers save Sam from an unexpected attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two kudos and eleven hits! A lot less than some fanfics get, but I'm grateful for the support. Again, constructive criticism in comments is very welcome!

Sam coughed weakly, pressing himself closer to the brick wall he was standing next to. Dean had kicked him out at dusk - It was already pitch black, probably around 10 PM. He had been walking for several hours, trying to find a homeless shelter to stay in, or something. Somewhere where they wouldn't want an ID. Around half an hour ago, the mild snow had picked up, turning into a wild snowstorm. Sam had taken shelter in an alleyway for protection, but even then, he didn't feel safe.

Sam suddenly caught sight of his own reflection in a shard of glass lying on the ground. The deep purple had spread almost entirely across both of his irises, leaving only a small fragment of his original eye colour left, a sliver towards the end of his right iris. It looked unnatural, awkward. He quickly looked away.

Boots on thick snow caught Sam's attention, making him look up. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the brick wall by a pair of rough, calloused hands, warm breath on his neck. He knew those hands.

"... Dean?"

A small laugh echoed behind him.

"I told you that if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you. Guess that it's come true." Dean's voice was rough and cold. The sort of voice he used in interrogations. Or whilst hunting...

"Dean... Did you follow me?"

"Of course I did. Why would I let a demon get away? I knew that you were too strong to kill right then and there, and besides, the motel staff would've found your body. I knew I had to weaken you before I slit your throat. And now, here we are. My plan working perfectly, and your life coming to an end."

"Please, Dean, let me go!"

"There's no denying it, Sam. You're nothing but a demon."

"Dean, please, don-"

"Nothing. But. A. Demon."

The sound of a knife being drawn signalled to Sam that it was all over. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the end. The sharp point of a demon blade came to rest on one side of Sam's throat, drawing a small bead of blood. All of a sudden, the blade was ripped from his skin, and Dean's hands were ripped away from Sam's wrists.

Sam turned around, yelling out in surprise. He could barely make out the shape of three - no, four - figures standing in the mist, all dressed in pitch black. One had Dean pressed to the ground, an oddly glowing blade held to his throat. One of the others was standing over Dean's form, another glowing blade held in hand. A third was standing at the end of the alley - The weapon that that one was carrying was different from the others, a bow and arrow instead of one of the glowing blades. The last one stood a few paces away from Sam, carrying another knife.

"Come with us," The figure standing in front of him said. They were definitely a woman from the sound of the voice, and their voice had an authoritative tone to it. "We can help you."

"Who are you?" Sam responded. His voice came out a lot more desperate than he'd intended for it to.

"We can explain that later," The figure replied.

Sam hesitated, before nodding.

"Okay."

The figure turned around, walking away. Sam then did something that he never thought that he'd do.

He followed them.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam first learns of the Shadow World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but chapter four is going to be longer to make up for it. As always, please comment with constructive criticism! Thanks!

The streets of New York were empty. All doors and windows were shut and locked, protecting the inhabitants from the raging snowstorm. Sam wished that he was inside one of them, instead of out here, marching through the snow whilst crimson blood trickled down his neck. He still didn't fully trust the people who had rescued him from Dean's attack - He could hardly make out what they looked like, after all. He had managed to make out that the group was made up of two men and two women. Hair and skin colours were barely visible through the thick snow, but Sam had figured out that one of the women was a redhead - That, he knew for sure.

They had been walking for at least half an hour. Sam had noticed that the figures were able to go a lot faster than him - However, they had slowed down in order to surround and possibly protect him. It was more likely that they were preventing his escape, though. The snow under his feet had piled up to almost half a foot high, and the constant battering from the snow was causing a dull ache from the cold. Sam was starting to wonder if he should've just lied to Dean about his eyes being some sort of weird disease.

All of a sudden, a huge building loomed up in front of the group. It was some sort of cathedral or large church, designed in a Gothic manner. The dark, complicated designs almost seemed to overtake Sam's mind, weaving tales of battles and victories. Large, adorned windows ran down the sides of the building, and peaks, arches, and ledges scattered the intricate outside walls.

With a loud creak, the double doors to the building opened, snapping Sam's attention away from the convoluted designs on the building. The immediate inside of the building was just as beautifully adorned as the outside, wooden and stone carvings decorating the walls. The atmosphere was bright and warm, and the snow that covered Sam's body seemed to melt away almost instantly.

As he looked around, Sam took in the appearances of his apparent saviours. One of the women was a redhead, as he had assumed, with freckles and green eyes. The other woman was black-haired, with seemingly black eyes, and was carrying a golden whip. One of the men was blonde, with golden eyes. The other man was black-haired, with blue eyes, and appeared to be the sibling of the black-haired woman - They certainly looked alike.

"Where is this, and who are you?" Sam asked. His voice was throaty and destroyed, like he had a sore throat, or he'd been crying.

"You're at the New York Institute. My name is Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my brother, Alec," The black-haired woman said, pointing to the black-haired man, "That's Jace," She said, gesturing to the blonde man, "And that's Clary," She finished, gesturing to the redhead woman. "We're Shadowhunters."

"Shadowhunters?"

"Nephilim - part human, part angel - who protect the world from demons."

"I thought that nephilim were extinct."

"Well, they're not. Now, who are you?"

"Sam."

"No last name?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, where did you come from?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, everything appeared to be sorted out. Sam had told all four Shadowhunters about what had happened to him - The demon blood, the Chosen Children, the Apocalypse, Lucifer, the Leviathans, and... And Dean. He had found out about the Shadow World, and what had happened in NYC. To be honest, both he and his new friends, if he could even call them that, had been through similar experiences. In a nutshell, demons are assholes.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," Clary said. "Alec is going to fetch Magnus - He's the High Warlock in New York, and can teach you basically everything you need to know. But until then, you should probably get some sleep."

Sam nodded, smiling politely.

"Thank you," He replied, nodding. He had already been led to one of the guest rooms. It was quite plain, but then again, he wasn't expecting anything much. He just wanted to find a cure for this... Thing that was going on with him, and then go back to Dean. He missed Dean.

With a nod in reply, Clary left the room. Sam sighed, sitting down on the bed. He blinked a few times, before rolling over onto the bed, closing his eyes.


	4. A Dream And Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Magnus, and Castiel makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an extra-long chapter four! As always, any constructive criticism or suggestions are completely welcome! :D
> 
> I'm also currently taking suggestions as to what Sam's warlock name should be, as warlocks change their last names when they stop ageing. I can't come up with any good ones. :/ Please comment with ideas!

Sam awoke with a start. Sweat drenched his hair and clothing, and there was a twisted, nauseating feeling in his stomach. His heart thumped. He squeezed his eyes back shut, trying to forget what he saw. His dream. Fire. Dean. He was on fire. Holy fire. Did Holy fire affect warlocks? It did in his dream. Dean had tried to kill him. Opening his eyes, Sam raked his fingers through his long, soaking wet hair.

He sat up. The clock viewed 1:30 AM. He could hear noises and conversations on the floor below. He wasn't ready to join them, not in this state. Sam slid out of bed, walking over to the window, where the curtains were open. The snowstorm had subsided somewhat, a thick layer of snow laying over the rooftops, building in the streets, filling every nook and cranny it could find. Like Sam. Sam only needed a nook. He only needed one word, one word to let him know that yes, he was a monster, yes, it was okay for Dean to hate him. Or maybe just reassurance that it was wrong. One way or the other.

A rapping sounded on the door, and Sam swivelled around, snapped out of his deep thoughts. The thick wooden door swung open with a creak out of a horror or mystery movie. Clary stood outside the door, and Sam tried to rearrange himself to look less like he'd just competed in a diving competition.

"Alec fetched Magnus," Clary said. Sam was surprised by the tone of voice she was using. It was soft and considerate, but not the sort of thing you'd use in the middle of the night. It was probably because nobody in the group had gone to sleep yet except Sam. "Do you wanna come down?"

"Um... Gimme a moment to change," Sam replied. The redhead nodded, walking off. The sound of her footsteps echoed down the hall, and Sam had to remind himself that this wasn't an old haunted hotel it. It was... The Institute, they called it. Apparently, almost every city has one. Shadowhunter culture was quite interesting to learn about, but it seemed like his new allies were more interested in Sam's world. They hadn't even heard of demonic possession before, which he had thoroughly taught them about.

A few minutes later, Sam had changed out of his soaked black t-shirt and brown trousers into a cleaner, less sweat-soaked outfit. The Shadowhunters had provided him with a change of clothes, which he had thanked them for profusely. He didn't want to be cast out into the world alone once they'd decided that he would manage to swim.

Sam headed downstairs, easily remembering the route that he and Clary had gone when she had been delivering Sam upstairs, and retracing his footsteps. As he headed out into one of the many living areas, he was immediately struck with the new face in the room - Presumably, Magnus. Well. He was certainly... Striking. And at least as tall as Sam. Sam was glad that he had finally met somebody that he didn't have to look down to make eye contact with.

All heads in the room turned towards Sam. Alec stepped forwards, gesturing first towards Sam, then towards Magnus.

"Sam, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and the person you'll be answering to for warlock business. Magnus, meet Sam, our resident stray warlock." Sam wanted to huff at Alec's description of him - he was not a stray! - but managed to keep his mouth shut. It appeared that Alec and Magnus were in some sort of relationship by how close together they were standing, and he didn't want to accidentally offend Magnus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Magnus said, extending one hand for Sam to shake. Sam nodded, trying to force his happy-to-meet-you smile onto his face as he shook Magnus's hand. He was suddenly all too aware of how the fellow warlock was watching his lavender-purple eyes - maybe assessing it. "I'm told that you didn't know of your... Species?"

"I wasn't born this way," Sam admitted, pulling back, and clasping both hands behind his back. "I was fed demon blood when I was six months old. According to Cas, the demon blood slowly turned me into a warlock, and my... Mark, I guess, only just emerged."

"Who's 'Cas'?" Jace asked. Sam looked towards the Shadowhunter, drawing a breath. He knew that these people worshipped angels - well, an angel. Raziel. The weapons they carried, the religion they believed in, their entire purpose as a species was all based on the fact that they were half-angel. Would they feel offended, or maybe intimidated to learn that Sam knew Castiel, an actual angel.

"... Castiel," Sam finally said. "He's a Seraph Angel."

The room was speechless. All faces in the room stared at him for several long seconds. Finally, Sam broke, basically his entire life story from the moment that Dean was resurrected tumbling out. Finally, he finished.

"... And now I'm here."

The room was speechless once more, until Isabelle took a deep breath, her iconic polite smile returning.

"That's... Really cool, to be honest. Do you think that you could have us meet him at some point?"

"I'm sure I could make that happen," Sam replied. He wasn't sure if he was lying or not - Dean had always been the most able to summon Castiel out of the two brothers. Now that Sam was demonic, would Castiel even respond to his call?

"It's certainly plausible," Magnus commented, "That your story is true. But, even the rarest kinds of warlocks need training."

"With what?" Sam asked.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic. Glamours and the like."

Well. Okay. Sam opened his mouth to reply, when the rustling of wings caught everybody's attention. All six people in the room turned to look at the far wall, where Sam's trenchcoat-clad angel friend stood, transfixed on Sam.

"Sam!" Castiel said, starting to walk over.

"Cas! What's wrong?" Sam asked frantically.

"Dean's in trouble, and he needs rescuing."

"Cas, Dean attacked me! Why would I help him? Why would any of us help him?"

"Sam, you don't understand! When Dean attacked you, he wasn't himself! Those weren't his words, his real feelings!"

"Cas, what do you mean?"

"Sam, Dean has been possessed by Asmodeus!"


	5. A Conversation Of Being A Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finishes breaking some very important news, and the team prepares for a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is finally here! This might be a little bit short, but I'll be on summer holidays soon, so I'll have more time to write then.
> 
> As always, comment with constructive criticism and ideas, and enjoy! :D

Sam blinked twice. Asmodeus? A Prince of Hell? That... That was impossible! Dean had defeated Azazel, one of Asmodeus's brothers. The demons were on equal levels of power. There was no way that Dean could've been possessed.

"That-That's impossible," He stammered, desperately clutching for some vestige of logic. Something that proved that it was impossible. That the things that Dean had said were his own words, not some Prince of Hell's manipulative seeds of doubt that he was planting into Sam's mind like vines of hatred. "Dean has Ruby's knife. And an angel blade, the one you gave him."

"It's true," Castiel replied softly. Sam blinked again several times in confusion. At this point, he was completely oblivious to the others in the room - In his mind, it was simply him, Castiel, and a painful mixture of confusion and anger. "According to my angel brethren, Asmodeus managed to overpower Dean when he was in a vulnerable state, before possessing him. We have to fight to get him back."

"We'll help," A voice came from the other side of the room. Sam turned around in slight confusion, before realising that it was Clary. He had completely forgotten that the Shadowhunters - and Magnus - were in the room with Castiel and himself, listening to every word that they were saying.

"No, we wo-" Jace started, but was cut off by Clary speaking up again.

"Of course we'll help. We can't just let a Greater Demon walk the Earth," She said firmly. Sam was impressed by how well she stood up to Jace - he'd never be able to just interrupt another hunter like that.

"I agree," Isabelle chimed in, taking a step forwards. "Besides, who would turn down an opportunity to work with an actual angel?" She asked, gesturing towards Castiel. Castiel smiled in a somewhat oblivious manner, seemingly only just about aware that Isabelle's comment was a compliment towards him.

"This would be a very dangerous mission," Alec warned, speaking up for the first time. "Asmodeus is a very powerful demon. It would be suicide to go after him without proper weapons and backup." The black-haired man sighed, looking towards Magnus in a questioning manner. It appeared that Alec was consulting Magnus over the decision without even speaking - Perhaps telepathically? It was almost certain that Magnus and Alec were in a romantic relationship, Sam was sure of that.

Magnus finally nodded. Alec smiled slightly, nodding in return, before turning to the room. "We leave at dawn. Everybody get some rest." He looked towards Sam, obviously addressing him in particular. "Don't try to use any warlock abilities. Stick to what you know, and only attempt anything if it's under direct guidance from Magnus." Sam nodded, confirming that he understood. "Good."

"Thank you for your assistance," Castiel said, dipping his head slightly in gratitude.

"Well, it's our job to help!" Clary replied brightly. Sam was slightly jealous of the way that the redhead was still so bright and cheerful, despite having lead a life of saving people and hunting things, like Sam himself.

As the group dispersed, Castiel gripped Sam's arm tightly. Within moments, Sam was back in his room.

"Rest," Castiel told him firmly. "I'll fetch you when it's time to prepare for the mission."

"Thanks, Castiel," Sam said warmly and softly. "I honestly don't know what we'd do without you."

Castiel smiled warmly at Sam. As the echo of wingbeats sounded throughout the room, Sam returned to the bed, hoping that he'd be able to fall asleep again before Cas came to fetch him.


	6. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes on a rescue mission with Castiel and the Shadowhunters. The thing is, he's rescuing his own brother. From a Knight of Hell. How lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter! As always, comments with constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome! Enjoy! :D

By the time Castiel returned to fetch Sam, he had already been awake for quite a while. Half an hour or so. Sam glanced up, standing up from his sitting position, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Castiel silently pressed a long, silver-coloured angel blade into Sam's hand. It was a gift - that was obvious. The rescue team - made up of himself, Castiel, and the Shadowhunters - grouped just inside the Institute. The huge wooden doors loomed next to them. Nobody said a word.

Alec gave Castiel a single nod, and with a flutter of wings, they were suddenly outside a large warehouse, mostly made of corrugated iron. There were a few solid metal walls, though. Sam adjusted his grip on his weapon, looking around nervously. He'd hardly ever been on a hunt without Dean before, with the exception of when Dean was in Hell, when Dean was in Purgatory, and when Gabriel had trapped Sam in a time loop.

"It's warded against angels," Castiel said simply. "You're going to have to go inside and remove the sigils first. From the design of the building, I'd say that Dean would be towards the back of the building. I can sense another angel's grace, too, but I cannot identify which of my brethren it is."

"I'll go first and clear out the demons," Sam offered. It wouldn't be much of a loss if he went and kicked the bucket, anyway. "I'm not sure if angel warding affects nephilim or not."

"Shadowhunters are unaffected by warding against angels," Alec replied. "Magnus, Jace, and I will come with you. Clary and Isabelle can lag behind to disable the warding sigils."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "I'll lead, if that's okay with you?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Sam gave one final nod, before stepping into the warehouse, gripping his angel blade tightly. He could hear the sound of three pairs of echoing footsteps walking behind him, and he had to admit that it was nice to have backup for once.

The first thing that they were met with was a pair of people - a man and a woman. The man was short and muscular, with tufts of black hair and a long, purpling scar on his face. The woman, on the contrary, was tall, thin, and lanky, with long, flowing straight blonde hair. Both of their eyes were a deep, endless pitch-black.

Sam lunged first, but missed the male demon by barely a millimetre. The clatter of metal on metal echoed around him, and Sam had to stop for a breath before he raised his head. Jace had already plunged his strange glowing blade - seraph blade, how could he have forgotten? - through the female demon's heart. None of the group seemed to be able to closely approach the male demon though, always driven back by fear, or maybe simple common sense. Sam took a moment to assess the situation, before running forward, ignoring the yells from behind him. Before he knew it, he had swiftly decapitated the male demon.

"Impressive," Alec commented. "Let's move on. We're hardly even into the building."

Sam nodded in agreement, before leading the group onwards. They encountered around twenty more demons before they got even halfway through the tangled mess of corridors in the building. However, the blue, glowing sigils on the walls that prevented angels from entering were completely gone, and as expected, Castiel, Clary, and Isabelle quickly caught up to the group.

"We've gotta be quieter now," Sam whispered hushedly. "There'll be more demons here, and more powerful ones, too. We can't afford to be heard."

"They won't be expecting an angel to be here," Castiel replied in the same hushed tone. "I could easily smite them if need be." Sam nodded.

"Good plan, Cas," He murmured. He beckoned for the group to follow him, and before long, the seven of them had entered the main section of the building. They were almost where Alec had predicted for Dean - well, Asmodeus - to be hiding out, and Sam was getting more and more nervous every second. What if Dean hated Sam as much as Asmodeus did? Or what if Cas was wrong, and Dean wasn't possessed after all? A shiver ran down Sam's spine at the thought of his brother betraying him just as a demon, a Knight of Hell, had done.

Finally, the group reached the final entranceway. In a flash of light, Castiel smited the powerful demon grunts that Dean - no, Asmodeus - had set there. Sam led the group into the room, his heart pounding. Dean was standing next to the far wall, facing away from Sam. Sam sheathed his angel blade, but didn't bring his hand away from the handle, just in case.

"... Dean?"

Dean turned around, revealing a pair of pitch-black eyes and a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Sammy."


	7. And Don't You Ever Stab Me Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stabs Dean, and they have a chick flick moment.

"You're not Dean," Sam breathed.

"No, I'm not." Dean smirked heavily as he spoke, his eyes flashing from pure black to their usual green. Sam could hear weapons being drawn behind him. "My name is Asmodeus. As you probably know, I'm a-"

"Prince of Hell, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Feisty. I can't believe that my brother could have a son like this."

Sam flinched at his words, growling.

"I'm not Azazel's son," He snarled, tightening his grip on his angel blade. "I simply inherited his genes because of Lucifer's cruel game. I'm no more related to you than a chimpanzee."

"Hmm. Comparing yourself to an ape isn't the route I thought you'd go. Neither did your brother think that - he's been watching the whole time, you know. He was screaming out when I almost killed you, begging me to let you go. I didn't listen, of course."

Sam's gaze was stony-cold, and he could feel the bodies of his teammates stepping closer to him in anticipation.

"Get out of my brother."

"No."

Sam ran forwards, launching himself at Asmodeus. However, he was immediately thrown back. Advanced telekenis, Sam thought to himself. He could see his teammates - the Shadowhunters, Magnus, and Castiel - all coming at Asmodeus, and one by one, they were all thrown back, or severely harmed. Even Castiel was no match for the demon.

The pattern repeated for what seemed like several hours, although it was most likely only twenty minutes or so. Finally, Sam realised what he had to do. An Angel Blade could kill Asmodeus, he was sure of it. It wouldn't be easy, though - he wouldn't be able to get near to Asmodeus without putting himself, and Dean, at serious risk. Well, there was one thing that he could do...

He dashed near to one of the Shadowhunters - Jace, he thinks, he wasn't paying attention - growling a command.

"Cover me!"

Satisfied, Sam leaped forwards, landing on his feet directly in front of Asmodeus. He shut his eyes, plunging his angel blade into Asmodeus's gut. Dean's gut. His eyes flickered with bright light for a moment, and everybody in the room went still. A strangled, gargling noise came from Dean's mouth, and Sam immediately removed the angel blade.

"CAS!"

Castiel appeared next to Dean, taking the hunter's limp body from Sam's hands. Pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead, the wound on Dean's stomach gradually began to close.

"This should keep him alive until we get back to the Institute," Castiel rumbled, "But he will need further medical care."

Sam nodded, averting his gaze.

He had almost killed his own brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had immediately returned to the Institute after the battle. Dean had been immediately sent to the medical unit overnight, but he had been moved to a room of his own once his condition had stabilised. Sam had been sitting by the bed for hours, waiting for Dean to wake up. Suddenly, Dean awoke with a start. His head rolled to one side, staring up at Sam.

"... Sammy?"

"Dean..."

Dean sat up, throwing his arms around Sam.

"Oh God, Sammy, I'm so sorry..." Sam couldn't help but think that Dean sounded... Broken. Sick.

"It's okay, Dean. It's not your fault."

Dean pulled back, his eyes full of tears. "I almost killed you..."

"No, you didn't. Asmodeus did."

"Sammy... You're always going to be my brother. You know that, right? No matter who or what you are. I'm with you until the end of the line."

"I know," Sam said fondly.

"And don't you ever stab me again."

"I know, I know."

"And no chick flick moments."

"It's a bit too late for that, y'know."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long time coming, LOL. As always, leave kudos if you liked it, and leave a comment with constructive criticism! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Too Many Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go through a ceremony and find a hunt.

Sam stood with his arms crossed across his chest, watching from the doorway of the training room as Dean and Jace sparred. The brothers had been reunited for around two weeks now, and they were still staying at the Institute. Dean had no interest in becoming a Shadowhunter, as there were too many rules for his taste, so they were mainly only staying so that Sam could learn how to handle his magic. Magnus had been giving Sam lessons in magic use almost every night since the rescue mission, and it was safe to say that it wasn't going well. Sam had smacked himself in the face with too many different objects to count.

Sam was brought back out of his thoughts to the sound of blades clattering to the floor. It appeared that the sparring session had ended. He gave Dean a smile as his older brother came towards him, grinning. Both men had eagerly accepted the Shadowhunter clothing that they were offered - "Bulletproof shirts, Sam! Bulletproof!" - and whilst it was still odd to see Dean decked out in the skintight black clothes, both brothers were getting used to it.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, grinning. "Hey, did you know that Cas is comin' around later?"

"Really?" Sam asked. "We haven't heard from him since when we rescued you. Any idea why?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he's found some ritual that means that we'll be able to get runes and use Seraph Blades without having to become Shadowhunters," He replied. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome," The younger Winchester replied. "Let's-"

His words were cut off as Isabelle ducked into the room, gesturing at the brothers.

"Oi, you! Castiel's here!"

Dean glanced at Sam, already starting off. "Seems like it's happenin' now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Sam and Dean reached the room where Castiel had been directed to set up, it appeared that the other Shadowhunters had already gathered around to view the ritual. In the centre of the room, the sigil from an angel summoning ritual was drawn in white chalk, with the Angelic Power rune drawn over it. Around it, smaller runes were drawn. In order, they were: Voyance, Success, Protected, Nourishment, Power, Opportunity, Prosperity, Knowledge, Gift, Guidance, Good Luck, Creation, Destined, Action, and Winged.

"That's a damn lotta Runes," Dean murmured, examining the set-up. Castiel was drizzling what appeared to be a mixture of holy oil and holy water over the entire set-up, along with a mixture of herbs.

"It's all necessary, I assure you," Castiel replied. "After the procedure is completed, both of you must gain your first rune immediately, in order to seal the spell. Whilst Sam would not normally be able to gain runes, being a Downworlder, this ritual will allow him to have runes and so forth. Understood?" Both Sam and Dean nodded wordlessly, and Sam could see Clary readying her stele from the corner of the room.

Under Castiel's direction, the brothers stood in the centre of the sigils. Castiel lit a single match, before dropping it on the twelve O'Clock position on the diagram. The chalk immediately set alight, however, the fire did not appear to be harming either brother. Castiel started to incant something that appeared to be in Latin.

"Angelis in Caelo, ut sisterent te cum his animarum. Alveo ut liceat tua potestate. Proprietates habere sinerent Nephilim praedictis periculis sacris pretiosa sunt et animarum periculum amittendi. Angelorum Caeli ostende virtutem animae et canali permittunt. His inquam verbis prius caelum, quod Angelus est. Ut rite completa!"

As soon as the last word was said, the fire was extinguished. Castiel shoved the brothers towards Clary, and before he could even think, he felt a small scratch on his wrist. When he looked down, the Angelic Power rune was etched into his wrist, thick black lines almost entirely covering the skin. Looking across to his brother, the same had been done, and Dean was staring at the rubbing the tattoo in a mixture of excitement and wonder.

Sam looked up at Castiel, smiling. "Thank you so much, Cas."

"You are completely welcome," Castiel replied, nodding.

Dean looked up at Sam, grinning. Sam just fondly smiled, and both brothers knew what the other was thinking - "Yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days after Sam and Dean had received their first runes. Sam was getting slightly better with magic, but he was still worse at anything mystical than an elephant was at speaking English. At the moment, the brothers were sitting together, combing through local newspapers, searching for a hunt. Dean had decided that if they were going to stay, they should at least hunt, so hunt they would.

"Oi, Sammy!" Dean said, catching Sam's attention. "I think I've found a case. Seven dead bodies found spread out in the 1-kilometre radius around a certain nightclub - all the bodies were drained of blood."

"Definitely a rogue vampire nest," Sam agreed.

"Hey, are you guys talking about vampires?" Sam looked up, noticing that Clary had entered the room.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, holding up the newspaper article. "We think that there's a rogue vampire nest somewhere downtown. We're gonna go deal with it."

"Really?" Clary asked. "If so, then I think that I know somebody that you should meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation (Google Translate was used): Angels of Heaven, I present you with these souls. Allow them to channel your power. Allow them to gain the properties of a Nephilim, foregoing the dangers of the holy rites, as these souls are too precious to risk losing. Angels of Heaven, please show these souls your power, and allow them to channel it. I say these words before Heaven, as an angel. May the rite be complete!
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments! I hope that you enjoyed! :D


	9. Angel Mojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death isn't always goodbye.

Dean didn’t quite know how he’d ended up like this, but he had. He was currently standing in the middle of a park, in the middle of the night, waiting for some vampire – a vampire! - called Simon Lewis. He was apparently friends with Clary, and the rest of the Shadowhunters, so that was sort of cool. Sam was standing beside him, grimacing. Sam never grimaced.

“Are you sure that he’s coming?” Dean asked, probably in a louder voice than absolutely necessary. He was cold, and there was frost on the ground. He shouldn’t have brought just his light jacket.

“I’m sure,” Clary assured him. At that moment, a pale-skinned, probably teenaged boy came running towards them. Dean frowned. Was that the guy they’d been waiting for in the freezing cold for an hour?

“Simon!” Clary called out, grinning. Sam and Dean glanced at each other nervously. The boy – Simon – came to a screeching halt next to the three of them, kicking up mud and grass.

“Hey!” Simon replied, a beaming grin on his face. Dean definitely didn’t trust this kid. His atmosphere was way too cheerful.

“Simon, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean, this is Simon,” Clary introduced them, making incoherent, wild hand gestures.

“Um, nice to meet you,” Sam said, smiling and nodding. Dean copied him. Smile and nod. Smile and nod.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Simon replied. Sam’s phone started ringing, and he simply gave a polite nod, walking off to answer it. None of the three remaining people said anything, simply standing in polite-yet-awkward silence.

Sam returned after five or ten minutes, his expression apologetic.

“Sorry to have to call you out for nothing, but another hunter is going to deal with the rogue vampires,” Sam said apologetically. “And Castiel wants to show us something.”

“Like me?” A hopeful voice called out from across the park. All four party members looked to see, and Dean immediately groaned. Castiel was staring ruefully across the grassy common towards the group. Standing beside the trenchcoat-clad angel was somebody that Dean thought he’d never see again.

Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked incredulously, and the archangel started walking towards them smugly. Castiel jogged after his brother, wide-eyed and nervous.

“Yep, it’s me, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said in a complacent tone.

“By the Angel...” Clary whispered. Dean sighed.

“This, everybody, is Gabriel,” Dean introduced them. “Yes, Gabriel. The Archangel. The one that helped us stop the Apocalypse, then died. Speaking of which-”

“How did I come back?” Gabriel asked. “Angel mojo, as you Winchester boys would say,” He said proudly. “Spellwork isn’t impossible from beyond the grave, and as the hunters say, death isn’t always goodbye.”

“My life is getting crazier by the minute,” Simon commented in an oddly calm tone of voice.

“Yeah, well, it’s about to get crazier,” Sam sighed. “Gabriel’s a trickster. He isn’t exactly the calmest of the bunch, too.”

“Yeah, well, none of the archangels are calm,” Dean grumbled. “You’ve got your choice of a pair of murderous rampaging idiots, the big daddy of Hell, or the Holy five-year-old,” He sighed.

“You shouldn’t disrespect the archangels like that, Dean,” Castiel reminded him gently. “I know it’s hard for you to understand, but angels only want to help.”

“Let’s all just calm down,” Sam said, looking around in a slightly panicked manner.

“Yeah, well it’s hard to do that when an archangel – Gabriel, in fact – is right in front of you!” Clary exclaimed. Sam cringed slightly. Gabriel and Dean were getting closer and closer together, still arguing loudly, whilst Castiel tried to remove them. Finally, Castiel pried the two apart, and Sam sighed with relief.

“Let’s all just get somewhere nice,” Sam sighed, and his words were met with murmurs of agreement.

“Hey,” Gabriel said, smirking. “Does anybody fancy a butt-ton of sugar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much dialogue? Check. Slightly OCC characters? Check. No shipping? Check. Chapter ten will be better, LOL. Anyway! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked, and I hope that you enjoyed! :D


	10. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several surprising things happen.

Sam looked around nervously as Clary unlocked the huge doors of the Institute, ushering the group inside, sans Simon. The vampire had nervously excused himself halfway along the journey back when a stranger had beckoned him over the street - probably a member of Simon's nest. Clan. Whatever you call a group of vampires now.

Hopefully, the Shadowhunters would react okay to Gabriel. Apparently, Magnus was going to be at the Institute that night on some sort of business, so him, too. It was really a toss-up between everybody either freaking out and getting overexcited, or being really angry and kicking Sam and Dean out onto the streets. Neither was a very useful outcome, in Sam's opinion.

The first person that the group saw was Jace, who was instantly very confused about the unexpected addition to the group. Sam hurried over, and in tandem with Clary, relayed what was going on in the form of hushed whispers. Jace paused for a moment, as if he was thinking about it, opened his mouth, closed it again, and immediately undid all of Sam and Clary's hard work by turning around and screaming for the rest of the people in the building to come downstairs. At the top of his lungs.

Everybody immediately came crashing down the grand staircases situated at the back of the room, Jace yelling and screaming about archangels and faking your own death, and just when Sam thought that all of their secrets had been revealed, a certain something happened.

"... Gabriel?"

"Magnus?"

Everybody else instantly froze. They slowly turned towards Gabriel and Magnus, who were currently standing nervously a few metres apart, staring at each other. Suddenly, Gabriel broke out laughing, diving forwards, and dragging Magnus into a hug.

"I can't believe it's actually you! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Neither have I. I can't believe it's been actual years. Last time I saw you was, I don't know, 2000 or so? To celebrate the new millennium."

"Aha, yes, that. But then didn't we meet in 2005?"

"But that was by chance. Then you disappeared in 2010. Please don't tell me that-"

"Yes, I faked my death."

"Again? Really, Gabe?"

"Really."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam said. "You two... Know each other?"

Magnus broke the hug, turning towards Sam. "Yes, we do," He said. "We met in the autumn of '21."

"And that'd better not be 1921 you're thinking of," Gabriel added. "Because it was 1721."

"Was it?" Magnus asked casually. "Odd. I thought it was 1621."

"You weren't alive in 1621, Magnus."

"Ah, yes, I wasn't."

Through broken conversation that often went off on increasingly odd tangents, Sam, Dean, and the others eventually managed to work out that Gabriel and Magnus had, indeed, been best buddies for several centuries now. They'd met in 1721, and started meeting up to get drunk and punish wrongdoers. Sam was still slightly confused about all of it, but had decided to just leave them to it. With murmured and mumbled goodnights, eventually, each and every one of the gathered Shadowhunters, warlocks, angels, and singular human drifted off to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night when Sam heard a loud crash come from downstairs. He awoke with a start, pleased to find that he wasn't sitting in a puddle of sweat, as he usually was when he awoke in the early hours of the morning. However, he wasn't as pleased to realise that somebody was downstairs - and it was probably an intruder.

He didn't want to disturb anybody. He knew that much. So, with careful precision, Sam drew his blade from underneath his pillow, and began to creep downstairs. He carefully tested each step before he moved his weight, and before long, had devised a routine. Test the floorboards for creaking, shift his weight, and take a step. Test, shift, step. Test, shift step. Test, shift, step. He continued this all the way into the library.

Once he was in the usually warm and comforting room, Sam was horrified with what he saw. Books were strewn over the floor, spines bent and pages torn. His heart ached for the knowledge that was probably lost in their destruction. Small piles of flame licked over the dark wood, polished floorboards. Standing amongst the destruction was a muscular, broad-shouldered figure that Sam recognised to be the hunter that had taken over the vampire hunt. But... Why was he here?

"Hey!" Sam called out. "What're you doing here? The vamps should've-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Sam was slammed face-first into the ground, his blade tossed carelessly into the roaring fireplace. A dagger was held to the back of his neck, and a gun was pressed to his forehead.

"Silver knife, blessed by a priest. Silver witch-killing bullets. Didn't know quite what'd do ya in for good," The hunter snarled. "Monster."

Sam shivered internally, but didn't move. "I'm not a-"

"Yes, you are!" The hunter roared. "You're nothing more than a monster! Nothing more than a beast to be slaughtered and killed!"

The hunter placed his finger on the trigger of the gun, cocking it. Sam had just shut his eyes, waiting for the end, when all of a sudden, the weight of the hunter on top of him was flung off. Runes and seraph blades glimmered in the firelight, and Sam scrambled desperately to his feet, stumbling and tripping. The back of his shirt was grabbed in a fist, and he was hauled to his feet.

Sam didn't know exactly who had helped him until all of a sudden, the fight was over. The other hunter was lying dead on the floor, a pool of dark red blood spreading around his head. He was pushed backwards into a chair, slowly lowering him down. Sam suddenly realised that he was sweating all over, his skin covered in a sticky sheen. His heart was pounding, a sharp pain slamming into his chest each time it beat, and he was dizzy, slightly nauseous, too.

Sam was only just aware of a white, fluffy towel being draped around his shoulders, somebody crouching in front of him. He grabbed the towel in one hand, pressing it to his face in a childlike manner. As he sat there, only vaguely conscious, having a panic attack, and crying his eyes out, Sam became aware of only one thing. He was no longer human.

Now? He was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written whilst away on a mini-holiday with awful WiFi, which is why I've finally hit 1000 words in a chapter. Hopefully this is good! :D Comment with constructive criticism!


	11. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chick flick moments.

Dean sighed, banging on Sam's door once more.

"C'mon out, Sam!" He called. However, there was no reply. Sam had been like this since the attack last week. A hunter, later identified as a well-known member of the hunting community named Peter Thatcher, had broken into the Institute with the explicit intention of killing Sam. If Jace and Dean hadn't both woken up and alerted the rest of the residents, then Sam would've probably died.

According to Magnus, Sam was probably trying to find a way to turn himself human. Apparently, most warlocks went through a phase of that sort, but Sam had been handling it well until the attack. Sam had had a panic attack. Dean had seen the fear and pain in his little brother's eyes. The hunter growled to himself at the thought, storming away from the solid wooden door, and through to the downstairs library.

After Sam had locked himself away, Dean had assembled a taskforce from his new friends, trying to find any way possible to either protect Sam, or coax him out of his room. Now, the Shadowhunters spent most of their time that wasn't hunting demons researching ways to help Sam. So did Dean. Gabriel, Castiel, and Simon helped a lot, too. Currently, Jace, Alec, and Clary were the only ones in the library. Dean pulled out a chair, sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"Any progress?" He asked. "Sam still won't come out of his room, or even respond to me."

"Not much progress yet, but Magnus is going to see if there's anything in the books that warlocks have in the Labyrinth," Alec explained. "Gabriel and Castiel are checking the books that aren't in the main library, and Izzy has gone to Idris to see if there's anything there that we don't have here."

"Sounds like we've got plenty going on," Dean remarked, pleased. "Thanks for at least trying to help. I don't want Sam to be stuck only seeing the worst in himself, and he's going to wither and die holed up in there."

"Hunters help hunters," Clary chimed in. "Even if they aren't exactly the same kind of hunter."

Gabriel and Castiel entered the room, Castiel looking worried.

"We can't find anything that even remotely resembles something useful in any of the books here," Castiel said.

"Well, at least you looked," Dean said reassuringly. Castiel nodded wordlessly.

"What now?" Gabriel asked, slumping into a chair next to Dean. "Samsquatch is holed up, and we can't find anything here. So..."

"We keep looking!" Dean snapped roughly. "We aren't giving up. Not now, not ever!"

Gabriel sighed, nodding. "Okay. Let's do that, then."

At that moment, a defeaning boom echoed from the higher floors. Dean pushed his chair out, getting to his feet, an action which the rest of the seated residents copied. The floor started to shake, and after a few moments of steadying, Dean raced out of the room, shortly followed by Castiel.

Dean ran upstairs, and slammed Sam's door open, pushing it down with what could only be described as adrenaline-induced superhuman strength. Inside was a truly strange and odd scene - runes and sigils covered the walls in red, black, and white chalk, candles in the same colours scattered across the room. A pentagram was drawn onto the floor in what looked like red candle wax. Sam stood in the centre, eyes closed, muttering something under his breath in some foreign language. A pile of open books laid across the table, titled in an odd, archaic manner.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, rushing towards his brother. He lunged at Sam, pushing him out of the pentagram, and breaking his concentration. Castiel, Gabriel, and the Shadowhunters entered the room shortly afterwards, only to see Dean pinning Sam to the floor, protecting his face with one arm. Luckily, the shaking started to wane as soon as the spell - or ritual - was interrupted, and Dean got to his feet, panting.

"What the Hell!?" He yelled as Sam got up, shaking. "You could've killed somebody! Hell, you could've died yourself!" As he spoke, Dean stared worriedly at Sam's newly striking purple eyes. Normally, he had a glamour up, or hid his eyes with sunglasses. However, right now, there was nothing hiding the regal lavender hue.

"Just... Why did you do it, man? Why?" Dean asked, his tone quieter. He took a deep breath as Sam pulled his jacket up around his shoulders, averting his gaze from Dean's own eyes, as if it hurt to see a normal coloured eye.

"You see, Dean..." Sam murmured, casting his gaze around the room at the setup. "I've just realised something. I... I'll never be human, will I? First it was Azazel, with the visions. Then Lucifer. Then I didn't have a soul. Now this... It's like, like... It's like there's never been a moment that I can remember where I was normal. Human."

Dean froze for a moment, thinking, before pulling Sam in for a hug.

"It's okay, Sammy," He said hoarsely, hardly minding the hot gazes of the others in the room tearing into his back. "It's okay. I don't care who or what you are, nobody does. What I care about is that you're my little brother, and that you're happy, okay? I'll always love you, and always stand by your side. It's okay."

There was nothing that either brother could do as they both pulled each other in tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHICK FLICK MOMENTS!!! YAY!!!
> 
> Anyway, with that aside, please leave a kudos if you liked, and comment with constructive criticism! I hope that you enjoyed! :D


	12. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's a man - or rather, an angel - with a plan.

The snowfall outside Sam's window was heavy - annoyingly heavy. It had only been a week since his quite frankly, embarrassing breakdown in front of Dean and the Shadowhunters. He was still scolding himself for it. He'd practically thrown a temper tantrum and almost killed several people, all because he couldn't keep his emotions in check. Was that something a hunter did? Definitely not.

As Sam stood up to close the curtains, there was a quiet knock at the door. He sighed to himself. It was probably Dean coming to check on him, for the fiftieth time today, and the thousandth time this week. He knew that Dean would throw a fit if he ignored him, though, so... "Come in," He called out.

The door creaked open, and Gabriel peered into the room. "Oh. Hey, Gabe," Sam said.

"Hey, Samsquatch," Gabriel replied, coming into the room fully, and closing the door behind himself. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said.

"Sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Positive," He replied with a smile.

"So. I have something for us to do together," Gabriel said, sauntering over to Sam. "It's gonna be fun."

"Is this anything like that time that you killed my brother hundreds of times? If so, I'm totally in," Sam said sarcastically.

"You wound me!" Gabriel exclaimed. "No, no, it's a lot better than that. You see, your brother and Cassie have been eyeing each other up for years. You know that."

Ah. Dean and Castiel. At this point, Sam was pretty sure that the only thing stopping those two from finally getting together was A: Castiel's incredible self-worth issues, and B: Dean's fragile masculinity. Otherwise, Dean would jump Cas like... He didn't really know, but still. In short, Dean and Castiel, the ultimate gay icon.

"So, Magnus and I were chatting earlier," Gabriel continued. "And it turned out that he had noticed their burgeoning relationship as well. Plus, I know that you're practically screaming at them to finally smooch, so we decided to get you in on our juicy little plan."

"... You want to get Cas and Dean to get together." Sam was in disbelief. What the actual heck?

"Yep!" Gabriel replied simply.

"You know that Dean's masculinity is way too fragile for that to ever happen, right?" Sam asked. "He tried to talk to Dad about cooking when we were little and he wouldn't speak to Dean for a week. That killed anything inside Dean that ever made him think that he was anything but a 'Manly man'. He would never be in a same-sex relationship, no way."

"That's where you're wrong," Gabriel replied, smirking. "Y'see, have you ever thought about just why Dean is so... Macho? He's quiet and brooding, doesn't talk about his feelings, owns a muscle car, hates 'Chick flick moments', and does all of this despite being a cute little softie inside. Plus, if the writers weren't so homophobic, Destiel would've happened several seasons ago."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Gabriel said casually. "My point is, Dean Winchester is gay and knows it. So really, all they need is that little push, and boom - before you know it, you'll be the best man at their wedding."

Sam sighed. Gabriel did have a point. Dean was way too macho - it was like he was forcing it. Maybe it was time to just give Dean and Cas just that extra push - maybe quite literally. Sam stood up from his chair, making eye contact with Gabriel.

"Okay then," He said, smiling. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet! Sorry about the slightly short chapter, but I wrote this in a hurry, LOL. As you can see, we are almost at Destiel! I can promise that Sabriel will come in time, though. Anyway, please comment and leave Kudos if you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed! :D


	13. Arguments And Upholstery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe, Sam, and Magnus discuss how to make Destiel happen, and whether or not the word "Dad" is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry.

Sam sighed, running one hand through his hair. "Gabriel, we can't do that, that kills people!" He explained for the twelfth time in five minutes.

"Are you sure, though?" The archangel asked, still wearing that infuriatingly happy grin.

"Yes, Gabriel, I'm relatively sure that stabbing Dean so that he falls onto Castiel and they kiss is a terrible idea."

"I'm with Sam on this one," Magnus said, eyeing Gabriel warily.

The three of them - Sam, Magnus, and Gabriel - had been sitting around in Magnus's loft for the better part of the afternoon whilst Dean and the others were distracted by sorting out a simple demon case in downtown NYC. They were searching for ways to get Dean and Castiel together, or as Gabe put it, 'Making Destiel happen'.

Sam glanced down at his notepad, sighing again. There were only three solutions written down. 'Trip Dean into Castiel's arms', 'Fake dating???', and 'Jealous-ify Castiel into taking Dean on the spot'. The last one had five thick lines running through it, and 'Don't be so vulgar, Magnus!!!' scribbled next to it. He couldn't even remember when that one had been written down.

They must've been drunk at the time.

"I need more alcohol," He mumbled, tossing the notepad over his shoulder.

"Don't do that, you'll drop the pen and ruin the upholstery with black ink," Magnus scolded him.

Sam snorted, flicking the pen whilst making intense eye contact with Magnus.

"At this rate, I'll have to sell tickets to your arguments," Gabriel commented. "Roll up, roll up, come and see Sam and Magnus argue over who's better even though they're technically cousins!"

"What?" The two warlocks asked simultaneously.

"Sam's dad is Azazel, and Magnus's dad is Asmodeus," Gabriel announced, smirking. "And Azazel and Asmodeus are technically siblings."

"Don't use the word 'Dad'," Sam said, pulling a face. "It's weird."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"IS!"

The conversation continued to decline to the point where Sam and Gabriel were practically touching noses. Sam froze, before pulling back. He didn't feel quite as awkward as he probably should have. He sighed, sitting down.

"Let's think of some other solutions," He suggested.

"Good idea," Gabriel and Magnus replied in unison.

By midnight, they'd added an extra two solutions to their list. 'Kidnap them and force them to get married', and 'Murder them both so they end up sharing a Heaven'. Sam didn't think that either was a particularly good solution.

"We could always just confront them about it," He suggested politely. "You know, like normal people do."

"We aren't normal, Samuel," Magnus replied, fiddling with a large pot of very fine, neon-purple craft glitter. Nobody knew where the glitter had come from.

"I suppose so," Sam sighed. "And don't call me Samuel." He proceeded to get a faceful of glitter.

“I guess that we’ll just have to keep trying, and maybe, one day, we’ll find a way to get Dean and Cas together,” Sam said, shrugging.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, looking towards Gabriel. “We most certainly shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for disappearing for ages! Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. It's only 500 words, but hopefully, it's funny! (Please say it's funny, please, please, please???) But yes!!! I hope you liked this chapter, and be sure to leave a comment and a kudos before you go!!! :D


	14. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's very, very, VERY good news.

The plan was in place.

It was 9 PM, and Magnus, Sam, and Gabriel had spent hours working. So had Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, as a matter of fact - Magnus had somehow cajouled them into helping. Apparently, all of them had noticed Dean and Castiel's romance, too, and in Jace's words, were "Sick of watching those two moon over each other".

They had set up the plan/trap in Pandemonium, which Magnus had ensured was clear for the night. The basic plan was to call Dean and ask him to bring Castiel to the club, saying that there was an emergency that needed urgent backup. It wasn't exactly foolproof, but it worked, and that was what was important.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Sam asked, pulling a face as he watched Gabriel and Clary put the last touches together. Banners and balloons decorated the room, as well as several tubs of ultra-fine neon-pink craft glitter, and probably the entire contents of several Party City stores.

"I'm sure," Magnus assured him, approaching from the side. "Besides, what could go wrong? We just need Dean to stop having such a fragile masculinity, just for one moment, and then our job is done."

"I guess so," Sam sighed.

"It's time," Alec called out, approaching the pair. Sam nodded, heading off to one side, and dialing Dean's number on his mobile phone.

"Hey, Dean," He said as soon as Dean picked up.

"Sam! What's up?" Dean asked. "Where are you, by the way? You left the Institute ages ago, and never said where you were going."

"I'm at Pandemonium," Sam replied. "You know, the club that you got smashed at on our first night here. Apparently, Magnus owns it. There's been an emergency, and we need both you and Cas to come and help. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean replied. "I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks, Dean," Sam replied, before hanging up. He turned around, walking over to the others. "We've got them hooked," He announced, grinning.

"Finally!" Gabriel sighed, sharing Sam's huge grin. "Now..." He started, trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, frowning. Gabriel slowly pointed towards the entrance, and everybody else followed his gaze. Standing just inside were a group of... Demons. And not Sam's kind, either. The Shadow World kind.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled, reaching for the demon-killing dagger on his belt. There was a sudden loud clattering of blades, with calls of angel names mixed in, as the group clamoured to draw their weapons.

"Michael!" "Uriel!" "Samandriel!"

The group charged forwards, Sam hanging back alongside Magnus and Clary, whilst Jace and Alec took the lead. Gabriel and Isabelle came next, Gabriel weakened from using excessive grace recently. Finally, Sam and Clary joined the larger group, Magnus coming very last. The fight was long and hard, when suddenly...

"SAM!" Dean roared. One of the demons lit up, falling into flaming pieces, and it was obvious that Dean and Castiel had just arrived, Castiel smiting the demon. The fight became even more heated, demons snarling and snapping, Shadowhunters, hunters, warlocks, and angels battling, the clang of blade against bone...

All of a sudden, it all fell silent. The demons were gone. But Castiel had fallen. The trenchcoat-clad angel had fallen onto his back, gasping as his vessel's lungs filled up with blood. It was obvious that he had been accidentally stabbed with a seraph blade. They weren't as deadly as angel blades - but almost. 

"Cas!" Dean cried out, running over and kneeling next to the angel. Sam followed quickly, Gabriel hot on his heels. Both of them kneeled down next to Castiel, opposite Dean.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriel asked, his voice full of despair.

"Wait..." Sam replied. "I might know a way to fix this." He only knew a very small amount of magic. It was the most he could do to keep up a glamour, but he knew a healing spell, and it might be enough. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his glamour, and started chanting, placing one hand gently on Castiel's chest.

After what seemed like an ice age, Castiel suddenly sat up. He and Dean stared each other down, everybody else backing off.

"I thought I lost you," Dean said softly, sniffling slightly.

"It's okay," Castiel replied. There was a beat of silence, before two unforgettable sentences were exchanged.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It happened! :D Now, I have a few points to make.
> 
> About the fanfic:  
> 1: I'm planning to have a few short (300-500 words) chapters uploaded soon, centred around a plot about the gang celebrating Halloween. If anybody has any ideas for what they could do to celebrate, please tell me! I'm looking for ideas, LOL.
> 
> 2: Are there any particular characters that anybody wants to be included in this fic? I'm thinking about having more Luke, Jocelyn, Raphael (I need to practice writing Raphael, tbh), Charlie, and Rowena in this fic, but if I forgot anybody that you'd like, please say!
> 
> In other news:  
> 1: I'm currently planning a second crossover fic between SPN and Shadowhunters! I'm not gonna give everything away, but basically, it involves Dean and vampires. :)
> 
> 2: I'm happy to announce that I am now accepting requests/commissions for one-shots in both SPN, Shadowhunters, or a crossover between the two! Post down below or otherwise contact me to request. :)
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the fic, and leave a comment with feedback! Also, comments help keep me motivated, LOL. I hope that you all have a great day! :D


	15. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Halloween!!! :D

It was a quiet, idyllic, picturesque morning. The New York Institute was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Dawn was just breaking, and everybody was safely asleep. Sam was just stirring, when...

"BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE!?"

_Oh f-_

Sam rolled over, groaning, as Dean's voice rang out through the Institute. He'd forgotten it was getting close to Halloween. Suddenly, a second voice joined Dean's, and - wait a second, was that Clary?

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" "THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" "PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!" "THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" "EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE!" "TRICK-OR-TREAT TILL THE NEIGHBOURS GONNA DIE OF FRIGHT!"

Sam buried his face in his pillow as his door slammed open. After being treated to another verse of what sounded somewhat like a version of "This Is Halloween" where the entire movie had been glamoured as a droopy salad, he finally stumbled to the door, blinking tiredly.

"Will you shut up if we do Halloween stuff together?" Sam asked. Dean proudly lifted his head, nodding.

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is a terrible idea," Isabelle remarked as Dean lifted the last pumpkin onto the table.

"I agree," Sam replied, "But he said that we had to A: Carve pumpkins, B: Go through a haunted house, and C: Have a Halloween party before he stopped waking us up at five in the morning with Halloween songs. Better earlier than later."

"I heavily agree," Jace called from across the room.

"Guys, stop chatting, and get on with it!" Dean huffed.

"Okay, okay!" Sam grumbled. "But we're all sleep-deprived because of you."

Several hours, multiple sliced fingers, many runes, and innumerable arguments later, the group had somehow managed to carve pumpkins. Most of them had basically done the traditional Jack-o-lantern face, just very wonky. However, Clary and Dean, the Halloween addicts that they were - Sam and Jace swore that they were eating candy like druggies - had somehow managed to get absolutely brilliant designs. Dean had carved a full-blown 1967 Chevy Impala into his pumpkin - THEIR Impala, complete with license plate - and Clary had done pretty much every rune possible.

"Witches," Jace said glumly, looking first at Clary and Dean's pumpkins, then back at his own.

"Nope," Clary said proudly. "That would be Magnus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is an even worse idea than carving pumpkins," Isabelle said as the group of four Shadowhunters, two warlocks, Simon, and Dean gathered outside their chosen haunted house. The outside was very grey, and heavily decorated. Unlike other haunted houses, which had performers in costumes, this one claimed to actually be haunted.

Bad idea.

"I know, but Dean's been waking us up with "This Is Halloween" an hour earlier than usual for a week and five days now," Alec reminded her. Sam was quite happy that somebody else had figured out exactly why they had to get this over and goddamn done with. All of them looked extremely sleep-deprived. Hopefully, going through here would wake them up a bit.

By the time they had gotten out of the house, they were all shivering, crying, and sobbing a little bit. They weren't expecting THAT much gore. Sam looked over at Clary and Dean... Who looked perfectly normal, except for the huge grins on both of their faces.

He was going to kill them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Halloween night, and somehow, they had convinced Magnus to help them throw a Halloween party. In attendance was Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Clary, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Simon, and obviously, Magnus himself. Sam was actually pretty impressed with the effort that Magnus had put into it all - the decor was amazing, as well as the food and the atmosphere.

Dean and Clary had spent the entire time belting out pretty much unknown Halloween-themed songs, and eating food. The two of them had become Halloween buddies, along with Simon. They were all extremely happy with the party, and Sam could finally breathe a sigh of relief. No more early mornings, woken up by the noise of "This Is Halloween" and "Spooky Scary Skeletons" being belted out at full volume at 5:15 AM every morning.

He looked up as Isabelle approached him. "You know," She said, humming. "This might be the only thing here that isn't a bad idea."

"Yeah, I know," Sam replied with a smile. "If only to stop the onslaught of early-morning songs."

"Agreed," The two of them said simultaneously, before bursting out laughing. If there was anything that could be done to bond two people, it was bonding over Dean's terrible life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! Have a great Halloween, everybody! :D Remember to leave a comment and a kudos, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
